


All you have to do is listen

by Coolcats4you



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No beta we die like our favorite smp characters, SmpDream is a horrible manipulative person, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tommy staring at the lava broke my heart, Tommy-centric, Tommyangst, Wrote this at 3 AM, somewhat optimistic ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolcats4you/pseuds/Coolcats4you
Summary: “But as a traitor once said, if I want to be a hero…” The voices were so loud now, cheering for him to get it over with. He’s so close to the edge. He won’t let Dream use him, not like his brother.“I have to die like one.” Tommy said, turning to stare into Dream’s eyes as let go, back first.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 222





	All you have to do is listen

The heat of the Nether has always felt uncomfortable to say the least. Being in a land without a sky that was illuminated by nothing except a never-ending abyss of lava tends to do that. Tommy always hated being here even with the abundance of useful materials there was to gather here. However, that was before he was exiled. Before his best friend made a deal with the devil that will surely falter once Dream got what he wanted out of him and the nation they fought so hard for. Before he was alone.

  
Tommy kicked bits of chipped Nether rack into the lava below. He couldn’t stand being in solitude at his tent. So even when Dream would come along to mock him, he wouldn’t put up much of a fight. He already took away everything that’s precious to him. Though it may seem hard to survive by himself and “borrow”, from others it was nothing compared to what Dream had stolen.

  
Dream had his discs that were promised to be won back by his brother, Wilbur after he sacrificed them for his nation. Not to mention he helped with winning back Lmanburg after Jschlatt took control, why couldn’t Tubbo see that he cared for their nation? It was time for Lmanburg to do him a solid and redeem what they promised him after he burned George’s house. George had it coming though, he worked with Dream to fight against L'Manburg’s Independence, didn't show up for the election causing Quackity to combine votes with Schlatt as well as be crowned king by Dream. That’s not even mentioning how he ignored the fight for Lmanburg in favor of building a house. A house! Tommy growled under his breath at remembering the sheer audacity he had. He’s lucky that’s all I chose to do. The teen thought bitterly to himself, scrunching his eyebrows in disdain. Quackity was right when he said George was responsible for the elections to turn out horribly! He deserved what he got coming to him.

  
Though Tubbo didn’t care did he? No, he never did visit him after he exiled him. That’s what hurt the most. Others he didn’t have a strong history with would visit him, hell his own family wouldn’t see him! The only one that seemed to care about him was his dead brother, Ghostbur who can hardly understand the situation he was in.

  
Tommy huffed and kicked another rock, watching as it fell down into the bubbling depths below. Each time he would count how long it took for it to be consumed, never to be seen again. It only took five seconds from what he counted. No one would have ever noticed what it once was, forgotten about after each plummet. It used to be a part of a whole too. Some part of Nether rack that formed a coalition together. Until it would inevitably chip and fall, just like the others around it. Soon it would be consumed and never seen again.

  
Just like him. Tommy paused his musings as he turned around to what was tempting him so dearly. The sound of the portal that led to his friends, allies and nemesis called to him. His life called to him to come out of solitude. The purple swirls were so tempting. It only took a few steps to see his home again. Witness what had changed during Tubbo’s candidacy and even newly dubbed king Eret’s reign as well.

  
He crept forward, afraid at any moment that he would be caught peeking. He could do it. It only took a few more feet. The boy paused by the portal, hand on the outer rim of obsidian, eyes observing how it swirled. After a few moments of resisting walking through he had to keep reminding himself of the consequences. Sure, Tommy could hop in the portal, it was right in front of him after all. Everything he loved would be through it if only he could tell himself to step through.

  
He wouldn’t ever be able to see it though. Not unless he wanted to be killed that is. Dream did mention that he would be able to come back with visitation rights sometime, but who was he to say what he could and couldn't do? The monster would probably parade him around again, showing how much power he had at a drop of a hat by torturing Tommy and destroying his things for little reason besides his amusement. He couldn’t handle having his friends seeing that.

  
He rested his head on the cold obsidian, wishing that he could see them again. Tommy lifted his head and wiped a few tears he hadn’t known he let escape. Thinking better of it, the ex vice president stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to make his way to his portal. Though he may spend most of his newly acquired time to himself sitting in the Nether, he had to get to his tent or he’d spend his whole day watching and waiting for at least Tubbo or someone to grab some materials from here. Someone who he could at least talk to.

  
Voices murmured in his ear as he crossed the narrow newly made obsidian path, leaving Tommy to try to put his mind on anything else to block them out. He trekked onwards and began to hum to himself his favorite tune to try to ignore them them. It was somewhat working until he heard someone come through a portal, and both Tommy’s tune and his movement hauled.

  
“Hey Tomathy, they added some ornaments to the Prime tree. Maybe Ghostbur can give you another picture from his polaroid again!”  
Dream chuckled to himself, once again reminding Tommy of how much more fun they were having without him. He clenched his fists, eyes set to the portal that would lead to his tent. Intending on ignoring anything else that came out of Dream’s mouth, Tommy tried to block out Dream’s ramblings. Unfortunately, footsteps trekked behind him with the unforgettable sound of netherite armor clanging with each footfall.

  
Great, Tommy thought to himself. “ And here I was thinking I wouldn’t have to see the green blob for a couple more days. Don’t you have people to manipulate? Maybe a couple of more children to kick? Oh wait, is that why you’re here?” Tommy snarked at Dream irritably, turning around to face the man that destroyed his life.

  
The green man could be regarded by horrifying with how the enchanted armor and red hue of the Nether seemed to accentuate how deadly he was. Even without any items Dream looked exactly how he acted, like some chaotic being was molded together to do nothing except provide for his own amusement. Tommy shuddered, remembering how he was on the receiving end of having two of his three lives taken by this being. He wondered if Dream would take his last life away like how he stripped him of everything that made it.

  
“No, I just wanted to see if you were ready to act like a good kid and listen to what I say, or am I going to have to keep you in timeout for longer until you behave?” The being drawled, his mask looking too happy for how annoyed he sounded.

  
Tommy scoffed at the masked man, not exactly enjoying what he was hearing and crossed his arms. “Tubbo and the others listen to me. Hell, pretty much all of Lmanburg and my smp listen. Why won’t you? The sooner you start the quicker you can enter that portal.”

  
He gestured with his thumb, pointing to that beautiful, tempting portal behind him. Tommy wishes he could give in and listen, all he had to do was be a good pawn and all of this pain would go away. But that would be lying to himself, to Lmanburg and everything they fought for. To Tubbo and Wilbur of whom Dream encouraged his unhealthy mindset, playing a part in his older brother and dearest friends untimely end.

  
The voices came back again. Louder this time, whispering sweet nothings in his ears. There was a way that could stop Dream from ever getting anything out of him. From ever having his strings pulled by a calculating monster. It only lies in the fiery depths below. Only a five second plummet. He could handle that.

  
“Are you listening to me Tommy? What, do you want me to mug you again? You’re not even wearing armor.” Dream laughed at how pitiful the kid looked. He was in his notorious red and white shirt and jeans, he was looking dirty and worse for wear ever since he was exiled. Dream snapped his fingers twice, trying to regain his attention. Tommy was facing him, but he looked dazed, staring with misty eyes at the lava path below them. It clicked for Dream, and he stalked forward, taking Tommy by surprise when he took a hold of Tommy’s shoulder and proceeded to shake them.

  
“Hey get those stupid thoughts out of your head. I told you before you’re not allowed to die yet. I have use of you elsewhere when you’re prepared to listen to me and stop being such an edgy teen.” Dream stated somewhat amused as he stopped shaking him.

  
Tommy snapped out of his head, glaring at the stupid smiling mask. He took the man’s hands and roughly took them off him. “Who are you to boss me around anyway huh? I don’t know about you but I live alone now off your lands, so do me a favor and leave me alone.” Tommy responded, glaring daggers at the man who ruined his life. He doesn’t need to listen to him or anyone else anymore. That was the only luxury he supposed was granted when he left Lmanburg and the Dream Smp. Who was Dream to take away his home and his freedom from his new one?

  
Dream unsheathed his sword, finger lightly tracing his blade as he answered Tommy’s query. “The same one that can make your life a living hell Tomathy. You no longer have any friends or family in the area willing to protect you, or even powerful enough. You’re all alone, and even better you know that they’re better off without you.”

  
Tommy began trembling. Confirming the fears that have been piercing his heart since he was on his own. The boy began backing away from him, trying to distance himself away from him.

  
“You’re, you’re lying.” The blond trembled and stuttered out as he crept closer.

  
“ They’ll come for me eventually and you will be taken care of… I just have to wait a little longer. I just have to wait-” Dream began chuckling, lowering his sword by his side as his right hand was placed on his mask. And then the dam broke with full blown wheezing laughter came out of his rumbling chest.

  
“Oh Tommy, you’re such a child. You really think that they’d risk their lives for someone like you? Who’d put their freedom in danger for some petty revenge and a couple of disks, that are mine now by the way. If anything they’re rejoicing the same way they did at Schlatt’s funeral. An annoying runt who put their country in danger for a couple of disks is banished. Now why don’t you listen to me-”

  
“Shut the hell up! Just shut up they’ll come! Tommy yelled, eyes full of tears from confirming what he already knew.

  
Dream tutted softly, sheathing his sword as he closed the distance between him and the crying child, who looked much younger than what he already was.  
“Oh believe me, as I already said they’re very content without you at the moment. Everyone is so much happier without the big bad gremlin child deciding to ruin everyone’s day. Though I won’t leave you Tommy. I’m the only one who really wants the best for you. You’re being taught a lesson is all. I’m sure when you begin to listen to me you’ll feel better.”

  
He patted the kid’s shoulder, attempting to be reassuring. Well, as assuring as an agent of chaos was capable of being. Though Tommy would take pretty much any form of comfort. It feels like it’s been forever since he was able to be happy and hug his family and friends. Since he hugged his best friend… since he hugged Wilbur.

Maybe he could give it a try. Dream’s all he had, but maybe he could make things work. A small price to pay for comfort, for a friend right? All he had to do was listen…  
Tommy shook himself from Dream’s grasp, wide eyed at how easily his barriers were being broken down from a few charming words. Is this what it felt for the others when he got in their heads? Was it what it was like for Wilbur?

  
Tommy began hyperventilating, the voices growing even stronger and stronger. He’s already crumbling, it won’t be long for him to convince him to follow in his brother’s footsteps and listen to Dream. He couldn’t listen, no he shouldn’t. He doesn’t want to hurt others, he doesn’t want to be tricked into thinking his voice was reason. He’d only hurt his family and Tubbo, not that they’d cared anyway. He’s already a traitor in their eyes..

  
“Oh hi Dream, how are you doing today? Is… is that Tommy? Tommy are you okay? Listen to me just breathe in and out. Yes, just like that. Don’t worry Wilby’s here, you’re going to be okay...” Tommy followed his instructions, slowly but surely regaining ordinary breathing patterns until he could understand his surroundings.  
Ghostbur was already crouching in front of him with a worried look written all over his pale white face. Dream was further away looking away while giving them some room. He must have fallen, he can’t remember anything after what Dream said.

  
Tommy slowly got up while trying to steady his breathing, not without some fussing from Ghostbur to be careful and to take it easy. The white noise of the bubbling rang in his ears below the cold obsidian, as did the caring remarks from his ghost brother.

  
He regained his balance, trying his best to keep his chin up even after his episode as he stared into those tiny dotted eyes of a mask. He felt angry. Angry that this demon that dared try to manipulate him. "You, you may be right about the people of Lmanburg being better off without me, and I also will always have you and Ghostbur.” Tommy marched up to Dream as he stood silently, observing and ever calculating as usual. The teen pointed, glaring with a sudden cocky, almost manic look on his face.  
“But I will never listen to you. I will not be like Wilbur, nor any of your little marionettes that you enjoy playing with.”

  
The hooded man chortled again at Tommy, once again appearing so naïve. “Didn’t stop you a moment ago, face it Tommy I’m the only living being you have now that cares about you.” He said standing with his hand on his hip looking as smug and cocky as ever.  
The ex-L'Manburgian didn’t falter though, and instead handed Dream a… pufferfish?

  
“Be sure to give that to Tubbo for me, he needs it more than I do.” Tommy stated as he turned back to Ghostbur, looking equally bewildered. One of the marionettes who’s strings was tangled and cluttered due to this monster behind the mask. He couldn’t be like them, he’d rather fall then let that demon twist his mind.  
“But as a traitor once said, if I want to be a hero…” The voices were so loud now, cheering for him to get it over with. He’s so close to the edge. He won’t let Dream use him, not like his brother.

  
“I have to die like one.” Tommy said, turning to stare into Dream’s eyes as let go, back first.  
Tommy could hear the gasp of Ghostbur as he saw his head peak over the edge, looking frantic as he tried to find a way to stop him. The white mask was smiling at him also, peeking over the edge, as he looked to be rummaging in his pocket for something.

  
The sudden free falling took the breath out of lungs, the black pathway above growing smaller and smaller. He could hear the bubbling grow nearer with each passing second.  
Tommy hopes that Tubbo and Lmanburg would forgive him, but then again it would be better to die now then be used as another tool. At least he won’t have to be alone again.  
Maybe he’d be happy and forgetful like Wilby, without a care in the world besides making their friends happier than he did in life. He hopes he’ll be able to do the same. Then again he’d probably disappear without a care like Schlatt with a mock funeral and applauding his death. Though soon they wouldn’t have a body left to bury.

  
As Tommy had tested, it only took him five seconds to hit the lava and feel the searing pain from the Hellscape. He screamed until it took a second for him to be numb to the pain, the heat damaging his nerves and numbing the pain. He wonders if he'd see Henry again as the searing pain begins, but then he feels the shattering of glass.

  
“No, no!” Tommy screams as he feels the fire resistance potion take effect, preventing him from saving himself from Dream’s torment and control. Tommy could feel the cold armour ensnare him as Dream lugged him out of the lava onto the nearest clearing. The masked man pulled out a god apple and attempted to make him eat it, of which Tommy who was too burnt out could do nothing but comply with.

  
“As I said it isn’t your turn to die Tommy. No matter what you or anyone does when I decide on something there’s no way to stop me. I always get what I want in the end, and you’re no different.” Dream held the teen down with his heavy boot as the apple took effect, healing broken tissue and burns that he gained from his attempt.  
Dream reached down with his gloved hand to turn the kid’s head to look at him in the eyes. Eyes enraptured at the quick healing process of the blonde’s skin and hair growing slowly and painfully back into what had once resembled Tommy.

  
The man in netherite bit back a snarl after witnessing him once again push back in every way instead of following his orders. He clenched his free hand into a fist, huffing loudly as roughly as he growled out. “I am the one in control Thomas, everyone is able to go about their lives because I let them. Soon you’ll behave like a good boy and listen like the others.”

  
Dream smiled crookedly, pushing his boot harder down on Tommy’s back, leaving him to yell in pain.  
“ But if you do a stunt like this again I’ll make sure to make your friends a living hell too, even if you succeed. I’ll rebuild those walls and create a living hell for Lmanburg. The revolution, election and all those wars they fought for will be for nothing, you hear me?

  
Barely conscious he could only nod before passing out shortly. Ghostbur slowly floated towards the two, weeping as he still couldn’t fathom his own brother try to join him. Dream picked up Tommy and walked with Ghostbur to Tommy’s tent, laying him down and leaving Ghostbur with fire resistance potions and god apples in case he tried anything when he was gone, though he should remember the consequences. He doubted the ghost would leave his brother alone after what he just saw.

  
Dream sighed irritably, fixing his mask as he traveled back to the Nether and walked the dark path back to the obsidian portal while silently musing. All of this could be avoided if the kid just gave in and listened to him. Though it won’t be a problem for long though. After all, it’s only a matter of time. Without many visitors Dream will be the only one that Tommy will be around, and given enough time he’ll make a fine replacement of a puppet after Wilbur. Though first, might as well do the kid a solid and give Tubbo the pufferfish back. Dream chuckled again to himself, hopping through the portal that Tommy so desperately wanted to return through and thought of more ways he could amuse himself while his new favorite toy was being fixed.

  
Meanwhile, Ghostbur gently took care of Tommy, finding him a new shirt and armor to wear. Ghostbur gazed at his little brother that was now fully healed, as if he never jumped in the first place. He was planning on giving Tommy his own Tubbo until his vacation was over because he seemed so lonely. Though Ghostbur won’t leave his side for a while though, not until he’s sure he won’t try anything again.

  
Ghostbur leaned over his little brother and ruffled the blond locks on his head. After, he reached into his pocket and put this gift of a compass of Tubbo onto the pillow next to Tommy’s head. Ghostbur sighed and began to clean the tent for Tommy until he awoke, but at least he’ll have a piece of hope until he and Tubbo reunited. After all, they only have to follow the compass to see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I've never wrote a fanfic before! Critics are always appreciated :)  
> Watching Dream manipulate Tommy at the moment really broke my heart, I hope Tommy sees what he's doing during the next streams. I hope everyone enjoyed and if not, well I'm always open for criticism!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
